Soy un espíritu libre!
by marijf22
Summary: Three-shot dedicado a todos aquellos que les guste ver a Saku con parejas que no son las comunes y mucho lemon. Aquí verán a una Saku bastante distinta a la normal. Cap 3- Madara, Gaara y Sasori. Espero que lo disfruten chicas! Finalmente actualizo el fic, capi final
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un three-shot dedicado a aquellos/as que votaron por la pareja de Sakura en mi nuevo fic. En esta primera entrega, se lo dedico a Xellas Metallium quien me pidió esta pareja XD

* * *

**Mis perversiones: Hidan y Deidara**

**

* * *

**

Al fin había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder comprarme la casa de la cual me había enamorado en cuanto había puesto mis ojos en ella. Era algo antigua pero aún mantenía algunos detalles históricos como viñetas, algunas gárgolas en el techo y cierto aire de las primeras décadas de los años 90, lo cual me encantaba ya que siempre me había fascinado todo lo que tenía que ver con esa época y eso se lo debía a mi abuela Tsunade quien me había contado sus grandes hazañas por ser una mujer feminista en esos años donde el machismo predominaba. Ella había sido mi ejemplo a seguir ya que prácticamente había vivido con ella desde que mi madre se había ido con su nuevo novio, cuando apenas yo tenía unos tres años de vida. De ahí nunca más la volví a ver pero no me importaba; siempre tuve a mi abuela conmigo y ella se encargó de cubrir todas mis necesidades y darme todo el cariño que mi madre nunca me pudo dar. Mi abuelo había fallecido durante uno de los viajes por América así que no llegué a conocerlo más que por medio de las historias que mi abuela me contaba sobre él.

Muchas veces solía imaginarme cada una de las cosas que ella había hecho, como había desafiado muchas normas morales así como había participado con el abuelo en varias protestas; sus viajes por el mundo conociendo diversas culturas y ayudando en los cuerpos de paz; sin duda que admiraba a la abuela, y ella había sabido arreglárselas con una pequeña niña a la edad de 60 años. Ella había sido actríz de teatro cuando terminó su educación (un internado que le habían dejado pagos sus padres antes de fallecer) y de ahí había pasado enseguida al teatro; allí era donde había conocido al abuelo Jirayia, pues era el productor de la obra de teatro en la cual había quedado seleccionada. Estuvieron juntos un par de años hasta que se casaron y cuando mi abuela cumplió los 25 años se fueron de viaje por el mundo en los cuerpos de paz. Ambos siempre habían sido unos visionarios y muy idealistas así que dejaron todo lo que poseían para lanzarse a la aventura. Cinco años despues se establecieron finalmente pues mi abuela estaba embarazada de mi madre, aunque mi abuelo siguió viajando ocasionalmente y fue que de uno de esos viajes no volvió más. Según le dijeron a la abuela había quedado atrapado en un fuego cruzado y una bomba había estallado cerca de él por lo que lo único que se había logrado recuperar fue una vasija con sus restos incinerados (cenizas); ese viaje en que había ido a ayudar a una gente que era sometida por la guerrilla en Centroamérica había significado el último para él, y una nueva etapa para la abuela; quien comenzó a beber y apostar, y descuidó a mi madre, quien si bien ya era adolescente pasó sus duros momentos sola.

Pasaron los años y recién fue cuando yo nací que la abuela volvió a enderezar su vida, dedicándose a mí bienestar ya que mi madre siempre me dejaba sola; hasta que un día ella ya no volvió más, al igual que el abuelo en aquella ocasión. La carta que encontramos después en su tocador nos decía que se iba a vivir su vida con su nuevo novio, a viajar por el mundo y disfrutar, que nos quería pero que la vida en familia no era para ella. Y esa fue la última vez que tuvimos noticias de ella.

Yo seguí con mi vida, me gradué del colegio y seguí los pasos de la abuela, me puse a estudiar teatro con un talento nato para eso. Así que en mi primer año de estudio debuté en una obra que tuvo muy buena acogida por el público y fue donde conocí a Hidan. Era un actor en ascenso, pelo color platino y ojos grises, quien cuidaba mucho su aspecto físico y pertenecía a algún tipo de culto o secta algo extraña en donde adoraban a un tal Jashin-sama, pero su actitud ante la vida siempre era positiva; él fue el co-protagonista de la obra y debido a varias de las escenas que tuvimos que interpretar es que nos volvimos íntimos. Salíamos a fiestas juntos aunque algunas eran un tanto extrañas, ya que la gente con la que él se relacionaba estaba en su misma secta y ninguno se veía como personas normales, pero al menos me divertía y eso era lo importante.

El sexo con Hidan era duro y fuerte, siempre parecía inagotable y podía estarme embistiendo por horas y horas antes de mostrar siquiera un atisbo de cansancio. Siempre que comenzábamos con al ronda de besos se ponía duro al instante, cosa que me encantaba porque nuestros sexos se frotaban contra sí y finalmente siempre me terminaba prácticamente arrancando la ropa y cogiéndome en cualquier lugar en el que estuviéramos, hubiera público de por medio o no. Gracias a él fui conociendo diversas formas de mantener relaciones sexuales, con él practiqué algunos tipos de sexo masoquista y/o sadomasoquista, como la asfixia o la dominación, así como el ser dominante en algunas situaciones y debo admitir que ese tipo de práctica te abre la mente a un mundo de placer diferente pero igualmente disfrutable. Incluso llegué a hacer un trío con Hidan y un amigo suyo que era bisexual y se llamaba Deidara, un tipo muy apuesto rubio y de pelo largo, quien cuidaba mucho su piel. Tenía un problema en uno de sus ojos pero de todas maneras el aire de belleza y misterio que le rodeaba atraía como un imán. Ese día que estuvimos juntos los tres experimenté el sexo anal y no puedo decirles cuantos orgasmos tuve esa noche. Hasta ahora ha sido una de las más placenteras noches de mi vida.

Lo que teníamos con Hidan era una atracción muy grande, cada vez que estábamos juntos teníamos sexo como conejos y nos reíamos mucho por las ocurrencias de él o mías. Aunque de vez en cuando alguno de nosotros tenía algún desliz con alguna otra persona; como me pasó con Deidara, a quien me encontré en una fiesta que fui con mi amiga Ino, a quien conocía desde el colegio, esa noche terminamos teniendo sexo en el baño del local donde era la fiesta. Deidara no era tan potente ni salvaje o grande como Hidan pero si que sabía moverla, parecía que estaba en todas partes de mi cuerpo, y puedo decirles que tenía también una buena resistencia. Me hizo tener un orgasmo esa noche sólo con su mano y luego me lo hizo por mi trasero logrando que llegara al clímax una vez más. Otra vez me lo había encontrado en los pasillos de un teatro, pues él había conseguido un papel de reparto en la obra que se presentaba después que la nuestra y habíamos terminado en el camerino que yo tenía designado teniendo sexo rápido ya que no teníamos demasiado tiempo, lo importante es que ese chico siempre cumplía en dejarlo satisfecho a uno. Siempre te mantenía disfrutando por la forma en que te penetraba, con movimientos certeros y con sus manos suaves que te acariciaban de una manera única.

* * *

Lo de Hidan y yo duró casi un año sin interrupciones que fue el tiempo que duraron las dos obras en las que ambos estuvimos como protagonistas debido a la química que teníamos en el escenario. Estando en ambas obras recorrimos el país presentando la misma y llevando a cada rincón nuestra representación. Cuando las obras se dieron por finalizadas tuvimos un mes de licencia para todos por lo que cada uno se fue por su lado, ya que ambos teníamos planes de por medio.

Yo me fui de vacaciones a la playa con mi amiga Ino y unos amigos de ella; Hinata, quien era algo tímida y estaba de novia con un rubio apuesto llamado Naruto; Kiba y Shino, Shikamaru y Temari, quienes también estaban de novios, aunque su relación era algo extraña ya que eran totalmente opuestos en personalidades. Pasamos muy bien todos juntos, me integré de maravillas con los amigos de Ino. Hicimos fogatas en la arena, competencias, nos fuimos de parranda en varias ocasiones y nos contamos historias familiares llegando a conocernos más de esa manera, afianzándose así el lazo de la amistad entre nosotros.

Una vez que yo me fui, Hidan ingresó a trabajar en otra obra enseguida que las obras en que ambos participamos terminaran, la cual tuvo un rotundo éxito, y su nombre se dio a conocer inmediatamente en los medios. Me enteré de eso por medio de los periódicos donde las críticas de su actuación eran sobresalientes. Me alegré por él ya que sabía que su trabajo era su obsesión, aparte de su Dios Jashin-sama, y una vez regresé de mis vacaciones fui a ver la obra esa en la cual él se presentaba. Y tenían toda la razón al decir que ese hombre brillaba en el escenario, sin duda que se había metido en la piel del protagonista. Al final de la obra, le esperé en los camerinos para darle una sorpresa. Y sí que se sorprendió cuando entró y me vio allí en una pose sexi sobre el sillón del camerino, completamente desnuda.

Con su típica sonrisa se acercó a mí sacándose la ropa en el camino, luego de poner el seguro en la puerta y una vez estando junto a mí se arrodilló a mi lado y comenzó a tocarme en mi centro, el cual estaba húmedo por la expectación de tener sexo luego de casi un mes de abstinencia. Movió sus dedos en mi interior mientras yo me arqueaba al sentirlo tan íntimamente, él sólo me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en la cara disfrutando de eso que hacía y observando mis expresiones. Llegué a mi orgasmo un tiempo después y en ese momento me movió de lugar dejándome sentada en el sillón, enterró su cara entre mis muslos y se bebió los jugos de mi excitación pasando su lengua por cada parte haciendo que pequeños escalofríos me recorrieran.

Me puso en el sillón de espaldas a él, arrodillada y él se colocó detrás de mí también arrodillado y me penetró de una estocada en mi intimidad mojada. Comenzó a moverse fuerte, entrando y saliendo mientras sus brazos se afirmaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo al respaldo del sillón dejándome acorralada contra el mismo. Besó mi espalda y devoró mi cuello dejando allí una marca que se tardó días en irse. Siguió cogiéndome con ansias y fervor hasta que me sentí llegar a la cumbre del momento, sentí esa sensación aglomerarse en mi bajo vientre para luego estallar en un orgasmo que me hizo gemir muy fuerte. Hidan me apretó las nalgas con las manos y mordió mi hombro bastante fuerte cuando se vino un poco después, enterrándose con más fuerza que con la que me embestía.

Una vez que controlamos nuestra respiración, Hidan comenzó a besarme nuevamente en el cuello y yo me di la vuelta y enredé mis brazos en su cuello quedando ambos muy juntos, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudados friccionándose, las hormonas nuevamente volvían a hacerse presente en esa habitación. Le sentí la erección sobre mi vientre de nuevo y jadeé cuando sus labios succionaron mi cuello y sus manos apretaban mis senos. Ambos seguíamos arrodillados en sillón, comenzó a frotar su pierna sobre mi intimidad, de la cual se escapaba su semen, y eso volvió a encenderme. Me apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y enredé mis piernas en su cintura mientras una vez más se iba adentrando en mí con su glande completamente preparado para hacerme gemir. Y así fue como una vez más sus estocadas me hicieron temblar al llegar al orgasmo, aferrándome y rasguñando su espalda mientras él gruñía excitado ante mis acciones. Seguimos de esa manera un par de horas más hasta que finalmente nos golpearon la puerta del camerino avisándonos que el teatro iba a cerrar para su sesión de mantenimiento, por lo que deberíamos irnos.

Nos vestimos y usamos el servicio (baño) antes de salir de allí e irnos caminando por las calles casi vacías por el frío que comenzaba a hacerse presente a esas altas horas de la noche. Hidan y yo no éramos de tener extensas o serias conversaciones por lo que el silencio que siempre nos envolvía estando juntos era sumamente cómodo, y estaba más que acostumbrada a él.

- Ahora que mi carrera va en ascenso no creo que tenga demasiado tiempo para una relación – soltó el peliplateado de una. Yo lo miré y asentí.

- Estoy de acuerdo... entiendo lo que dices... – contesté yo, y ambos volvimos a sumirnos en silencio por un rato más, hasta que llegamos a un esquina en que cada cual seguiría su camino hasta su casa. Hidan no era un caballero y no esperaba nunca que me acompañara hasta mi portal, aparte que yo era ya lo bastante grandecita para defenderme sola, no en vano era cinta negra en kung-fu.

- Bueno... – comenzó él intentando encontrar alguna palabra adecuada para despedirse sin sonar demasiado cursi.

- Supongo que aquí nos despedimos... – terminé diciendo yo. El asintió – La pasé muy bien el tiempo que estuvimos juntos... Cuídate, ¿si? Y no te olvides de los que te apoyamos cuando seas una gran estrella... – el asintió.

- Eres una gran chica Sakura... yo también la pasé muy bien contigo... – ambos sonreímos – le pediré a Jashin-sama que cuide de ti...

- De acuerdo... – le respondí, él siempre salía con alguna frase de esas. Sin duda le echaría de menos – Te extrañaré... a ti y a tu Jashin-sama... – el rió sinceramente y sin más rozó mis labios con los de él.

- Yo también voy a extrañarte Saku... – me contestó en un tono serio mirándome a los ojos y por un momento me sorprendí de la sinceridad que veía en ellos. Nunca había visto a Hidan tan serio o decir tan en serio algo, me sonrojé un poco y el sonrió enternecido – Eres tan linda pelirrosa – agregó acariciando mis labios con su pulgar. "¿Acaso este es el Hidan que conozco?" pensé yo al estar descubriendo esta nueva faceta de mi ahora ex –¿amante? Bueno, mi ex algo seguro.

- Gracias... – agradecí. Rió un poco más y se separó de mí, me miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza como acordándose de algo.

- Cuídate linda... – me dijo yéndose por su camino. Yo lo seguí con la mirada un rato más hasta que le vi perderse en la otra esquina. Sonreí.

- Adiós Hidan... – susurré y dando media vuelta me encaminé a mi casa, donde mi abuela ya se encontraba dormida.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero que te haya gustado a tí en especial Xellas, (muchas gracias por siempre dejarme tu RR) y a los demás que lo lean, bendito momento de inspiración XD

Matta ne!

Juli


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! aquí traigo el 2capi de este fic corto, y este capi esta dedicado para Ornella Carcuro Lavanchy, quien uno de sus votos había ido para Sai pero lamentablemente no quedó favorecido XD. Espero que les guste, este capi me salió más largo que el anterior, pero esta bastante divertido, o por lo menos, muy sensual jajaja**

* * *

**Mi lado artístico: Neji y Sai**

* * *

Ese año que estuve con Hidan pude terminar mi primer año de teatro y así el año siguiente comenzar mi segundo año. Me sentía muy agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de aplicar lo que había aprendido en ese año y demostrarlo en las obras en las cuales había participado. Ahora que comenzaba nuevamente el año, tenía que poner todas mis fuerzas en dedicarme más que nada al estudio ya que el año pasado había sido difícil poder organizarme entre las obras y los horarios de las clases, aquellas materias que me demandaban teoría y escritura me habían costado bastante poder tenerlas al día. Así que en este nuevo año, aplicaría para participar en alguna que otra obra para algún papel que no exigiera demasiada preparación o que no fuera demandante en tiempo, cosa que no fuera a perder tiempo del estudio ya que quería adelantar algunos cursos para así el año próximo cursar las últimas materias antes de poder recibirme. Mi abuela se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado hasta el momento, en poco tiempo varios de mis profesores reconocían mi talento y me proponían y recomendaban para diferentes obras teatrales que estaban buscando elenco. Sin duda que el haber aparecido en las dos obras que tuvieron buna difusión el año anterior me daba una buena experiencia a la hora de hacer casting para los papeles en las nuevas representaciones que se estaban montando.

Fue a comienzo de este segundo año, durante el primer semestre del mismo que en la clase de Representaciones de Obras y Publicidad tuve de profesor a un pelimarrón muy atractivo llamado Neji Hyuuga. El mismo era bastante serio durante las clases pero se mostraba muy solidario y dispuesto a dar una mano cuando a uno le costaba comprender algo o tenía problemas con algún trabajo que el mandaba para hacer en casa. El hombre era un bombón, tenía unos ojos muy particulares pues casi no se le notaba la pupila y eran muy claros; un buen cuerpo por el que varias compañeras, incluída yo suspirábamos, usaba el pelo largo y amarrado en un cola baja la mayoría de las veces pero tenía el defecto de que era casado. Sería unos diez años mayor que yo y hacía cinco que se había casado con una tal Tenten Ama, la cual al parecer había sido alumna suya. Actualmente tenían una pequeña llamada Hanabi de tres años, la cual a veces acompañaba a la madre al campus para pasar a buscar al hombre de la casa; o sea, mi profesor.

El romance que tuve con Neji duró todo el semestre que nos impartió clase a mis compañeros y a mí; y se dio por mera casualidad ya que nunca hubiera pensado que un hombre hecho y derecho, casado y con una vida matrimonial y familiar aparentemente felíz, pudiera llegar a arriesgar lo que hasta el momento había conseguido por una calentura con una estudiante tan joven como yo. Fue un día que me quedé después de clase porque tenía que hablarle acerca de una monografía que nos había mandado a realizar y yo como había tenido un ensayo hasta entrada la noche no había podido terminarlo; así que ahora me encontraba esperando a que mis compañeros se fueran para poder pedirle al profesor si me podía otorgar una prórroga de tiempo para poder entregar el trabajo completo.

Recuerdo que ese día hacía calor y había ido a la universidad con una falda escocesa y una blusa de tirantes blanca junto con unas sandalias blancas haciendo juego. Me había apoyado en el escritorio de él y había comenzado a hablarle acerca de mi pedido mientras él iba guardando algunas de las cosas que se encontraban desparramadas por el salón.

- Así que como tuviste el ensayo de la obra en la cual estás participando no pudiste terminar con el trabajo que yo había pedido… - repitió lo que yo anteriormente le había explicado.

- Sí profesor… - confirmé – No creí que el ensayo se fuera alargar tanto pero es que el director estaba bastante insistente con practicar una escena específica y hasta que no quedó como a él le gustaba no nos dejó ir… y para eso ya era muy tarde para ponerme a hacer el resto del trabajo que me faltaba… - terminé de explicar. Neji terminó de ordenar las cosas y se paró a mi lado con el semblante pensativo. Yo me quedé esperando a que me dijera algo pero de repente sentí que su mano me estaba acariciando la pierna subiéndome la falda, él había clavado los ojos en mí y ahora yo lo miraba algo extrañada.

- Bueno… - dijo de repente – tal vez podamos arreglar algo con respecto a una prórroga para tu trabajo… - decía mientras su mano subía y bajaba por mi pierna la cual estaba bastante erizada por las caricias que mi sexi profesor me estaba proporcionando. Ese hombre estaba como quería y se me estaba insinuando descaradamente; y yo no era ninguna santa para estar rechazando a un ejemplar de hombre como ese por lo que simplemente me dejé llevar por el juego que estaba comenzando entre los dos.

- Y… ¿de que se trataría ese arreglo? – pregunté yo inocentemente mordiéndome el labio, sentándome en el escritorio y abriendo mis piernas mientras Neji sonriendo por mi reacción, al ver que no le rechazaba, adentraba su mano al interior de mis muslos para tocarme más descaradamente.

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? – preguntó con la voz algo ronca por la excitación que se estaba haciendo presente en su ser mientras ahora me tocaba por sobre las bragas en movimientos circulares que en algunos segundos evidenciaron mi propia excitación al mojar la tela de las mismas – Pero que chica más caliente tenemos aquí… - agregó mientras corría un poco mi ropa interior y metía los dedos en mi centro comprobando lo mojada y caliente que me encontraba por él – Dime Sakura… - yo lo miré pues hasta ese momento me había mantenido con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esas caricias impúdicas - ¿Quieres que tu profesor te enseñe? – me preguntó con doble sentido alborotando mis hormonas más de lo que ya estaban.

- Sí… - susurré mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mí arrancándome algunos jadeos.

- Dilo… - insistió agarrándome del pelo y tirándome la cabeza para atrás dejando mi cuello expuesto a su boca.

- Sí… si… - no podía hablar casi pues estaba cerca del orgasmo y eso hacía que mi respiración estuviera más agitada – sí… ah… en-enséñeme… ahh… profe-profesor… - él aceleró las intromisiones y segundos después los espasmos de mi orgasmo se centraron alrededor de los dedos que Neji aún mantenían en mi interior. Satisfecho ante mis reacciones y mis palabras siguió con el juego.

- Me encanta tu olor… - dijo de repente mientras con la nariz hacía caricias en mi cuello y su lengua delineaba algunos caminos imaginarios – y tu sabor… me pones tan caliente Sakura… - añadió colocándose entre mis piernas. Se bajó los pantalones junto con el boxer de un tirón y me atrajo hacia más al borde del escritorio. Tomó una tijera que estaba en el cajón del escritorio y subiéndome la falda cortó mis bragas dejándome desnuda de la cintura para abajo (pues la falda estaba levantada) y volvió a meter esta vez uno de sus dedos en mí – Tan excitada… - gruñó de excitación mientras entraba en mi de una estocada haciéndome gemir y aferrarme a su cuello. Enredé mis manos en su pelo largo, y él me agarró de la cadera inmovilizándome en el lugar para luego comenzar a penetrarme una y otra vez, llenándome por dentro con su glande, y es que realmente ese hombre estaba bien proporcionado.

- Ahh… mmm… pro-profesor… - gemía yo mientras Neji me cogía sin descanso.

- Mmm… Sakura… - decía él a su vez. Siguió un par de minutos más mientras ambos sentíamos que estábamos cerca de clímax. Finalmente sentí una sensación electrizante recorrer mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo se convulsionó en un orgasmo que me dejó temblando – Ahhh… - gimió sonoramente Neji en ese momento dejando caer su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello y hombro. Ambos nos quedamos así un momento mientras reglábamos la respiración hasta que Neji levantó su vista y la clavó en mí mientras sonreía satisfecho – Creo que ha conseguido la prórroga señorita… - dijo y yo me reí suavemente disipando la tensión que por un momento se me había creado al creer que él me diría alguna otra cosa.

- Gracias profesor… - le respondí. Él salió de mí y ambos nos arreglamos la ropa, ya que nadie podía saber acerca de nuestro encuentro ya que eso significaría problemas tanto para él como para mí. Ese día terminé caminando todo el trayecto a casa sin ropa interior pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Con Neji tuvimos muchos encuentros de ese tipo, cuando no nos acostábamos al terminar alguna clase con el pretexto de que tenía que preguntarle algo, lo hacíamos en su oficina por algunas horas ya que ese era su lugar privado donde nadie lo buscaba a menos que tuviera una cita pactada con él. El sexo con él era intenso y perfecto; le gustaba decirme cosas sucias de vez en cuando y me hacía decírselas a él también, y siempre mantenía ese papel de dominancia alumna-profesor. Y no sentía remordimientos de estar con alguien casado, y creo que él tampoco por estar conmigo, y en ningún momento hablamos de ir más allá de esa relación física que ocurría entre los dos. Así siguieron dándose las cosas entre nosotros durante casi todo el semestre hasta que cuando faltaban un par de semanas para que terminaran los cursos Neji me dijo que me quería.

- Te quiero Sakura… - confesó mi profesor mientras nos estábamos recuperando de una ronda de sexo en su oficina. Le miré sorprendida y pude ver en su rostro un poco de rubor asomándose en sus mejillas. Me pareció muy dulce pero era mi profesor y estaba casado, en ningún momento se me había cruzado por la mente tener algo más que encuentros sexuales con él.

- Vamos Neji… piensa lo que estás diciendo… - le respondí mientras comenzaba a vestirme, si sus sentimientos estaban cambiando no podía seguir con esa ¿no-relación?.

- Ya lo pensé Sakura… y sé lo que estoy diciendo… creo que el destino te puso en mi camino y… - comenzó a decir y yo o frené de golpe.

- ¿Qué hay de Tenten y de Hanabi, Neji? Ellas son tu familia… - interrogué al chico de ojos perla mientras el fruncía el ceño algo incómodo por haber traído ese tema a colación. Ya otras veces habíamos hablado acerca de su matrimonio y de cómo estaban las cosas con su mujer y su hija, podría decir que habíamos lograd construír cierto tipo de lazo amistoso junto al de amantes.

- Ellas son importantes si… pero tú eres especial Sakura… - me dijo agarrando mis manos entre as suyas – no quiero que te vayas de mi vida…

- Escucha lo que estás diciendo Neji, es una locura… tu esposa y tu hija te aman… con ellas es donde perteneces… - traté de hacerle entender – sólo estás confundido…

- No Saku… te quiero… quiero estar contigo… lo demás no me importa… - por un momento me quedé paralizada ante su declaración y me di cuenta de que yo también había llegado a quererlo en cierta forma. Pero mi cordura y lucidez mental volvieron a mi enseguida y me di cuenta de que tenía que parar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Escucha Neji, tienes que pensar lo que estás diciendo… no puedes echar por la borda todo lo que has conseguido por una aventura… - el frunció el ceño ante mis palabras pero yo seguí hablando antes de que él pudiera interrumpirme – Esto que hemos tenido ha sido muy lindo y el sexo es maravilloso – el sonrió arrogantemente – pero hasta aquí llegamos Neji… - y su semblante se volvió serio inmediatamente.

- No puedes pretender… - comenzó diciendo él pero nuevamente le interrumpí, tenía que hacerle ver las cosas más claras para que no arruinara su futuro y la reputación de ambos.

- Esto sólo ha sido una aventura… y hemos llegado al fin de ella… Estoy segura que si lo piensas detenidamente sabrás darme a razón… Tienes todo… no lo eches a perder por algo que no vale la pena… - terminé con mi discurso dejando a Neji, mi profesor, callado y sin argumentos que acotar. Seguíamos tomados de las manos aún cuando unos minutos después asintió, resignado – Adiós Neji – me despedí sabiendo que sería la última vez que tendríamos un momento tan íntimo como ese, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui de allí, escuchando al salir por la puerta como susurraba un te quiero.

* * *

Una vez terminó el semestre no volví a ver a Neji de nuevo, según me enteré había conseguido una muy buena oferta de trabajo en un instituto privado y había renunciado a impartir clases en la universidad. Tan sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para él. Al comenzar mi segundo semestre, algunas de las materias que me habían tocado tenían lugar junto a las clases donde los que estudiaban Arte y Pintura tenían su taller, por lo que comencé a ver caras nuevas todo el tiempo. Un chico en particular me había llamado mucho la atención ya que siempre que lo veía estaba solo. Era un lindo pelinegro, algo pálido a quien cada vez que lo observaba se encontraba dibujando en unos blocks de hojas que siempre llevaba consigo. Siempre que tenía mis clases junto a los talleres de pintura y escultura solía buscar a ese chico con la mirada, esperando que él en algún momento me notara y se acercara a hablarme pero eso nunca pasaba, ese chico parecía nunca posar mis ojos en mí.

Pasé el resto del semestre muy intrigada por el comportamiento tan cerrado de ese chico y es que jamás le había visto acompañado de alguien que no fuera un profesor con el cual hablaba un par de minutos y luego se iba de allí. Cerca de la finalización del año escolar ya consumida por la curiosidad que sentía me metí en unos de los talleres a observar como era que esos chicos trabajaban en las clases y me sorprendió mucho al ver al pelinegro de mis pensamientos posando desnudo en el medio del salón mientras sus compañeros plasmaban la escena en sus lienzos. El profesor de la clase un tal Danzo, me llamó la atención acerca de estar allí parada como un tonta observando al chico desnudo y solamente me permitió quedarme si agarraba un lienzo como los demás alumnos y me ponía a pintar al objeto de dibujo en esos momentos. Nunca había intentado pintar o dibujar así que no sabía muy bien como comenzar mi lienzo en blanco por lo que simplemente me dejé llevar por la imagen del chico, la cual ya estaba completamente grabada en mi memoria a fuego, y poco a poco el pincel comenzó a realizar una silueta casi inconcientemente sobre el papel en blanco.

El chico era delgado y su físico apenas tenía algún músculo que otro marcado, se inclinaba más a bien al típico chico debilucho que habitan siempre en las instituciones escolares y del cual todo el mundo se aprovecha, pero este chico tenía algo en su mirada inexpresiva que me costaba catalogar y que parecía más bien distante y perdida, no me parecía un rechazado social para nada, sino un autista social. Durante la hora que estuve en ese taller llegué a dibujar el contorno de su silueta perfectamente, casi como si hubiera dibujado toda mi vida y lo estuviera haciendo de memoria; en ningún momento quité mis ojos del muchacho desnudo quien se mantuvo en su pose estoicamente, como si fuera realmente una estatua. Una vez que el profesor fue dando la orden de que diéramos los últimos retoques a la pintura fue que súbitamente salí de mi ensoñación y rápidamente terminé el detalle que me estaba faltando, el cual consistía en darle un toque extra a la parte de la mirada, pues no me era fácil poder expresar lo que veía en sus ojos. Su mirada parecía casi vacía o inerte, si bien la negrura de sus ojos parecía un pozo sin fondo donde podías perderte y jamás salir de nuevo. El profesor llegó a mi lado y sonrió al ver lo que había logrado en el lienzo.

- Vaya señorita… al parecer usted tiene un talento nato para la pintura… pues no recuerdo haberla visto en mis clases anteriormente… - me miró curioso – ni recuerdo que esté tomando la carrera de Arte y Pintura… - yo me puse un poco nerviosa.

- Oh bueno… verá… es que yo…

- No se preocupe… no me molesta que venga a mi clase… quizá esta hora en este taller le haya ayudado a decidirse por si quiere tomar algún curso de los nuestros en el próximo semestre…

- Bueno no lo sé… yo estoy estudiando Actuación y…

- Al parecer todo lo artístico se le da muy bien… debería reconsiderar las distintas formas de expresar el arte que su cuerpo expresa… así como yo en su lugar aprovecharía los talentos natos con los que me ha dotado la naturaleza…

- Quizá lo haga – le dije con una sonrisa y nuevamente ví por el rabillo del ojo al chico pelinegro que hasta hacía un momento había estado posando desnudo y ahora ya estaba vestido, desviando mi mirada hacia él. El profesor notó mi interés en el chico.

- Parece que ese chico le interesa – comentó de repente y yo me sonrojé - ¿Lo conoce? – yo negué con a cabeza – Oh bueno, en ese caso… ¡Sai, ven aquí! – le llamó y yo me tensé en mi lugar. El chico vino a nuestro lado aún con la inexpresión marcada en su rostro.

- Si, tío ¿que necesitabas? – preguntó con una voz varonil pero carente de emoción alguna, el movimiento de sus labios me atrajo de sobremanera y no pude evitar imaginar los mismos sobre mi piel, causando un sonrojo de mi parte repentinamente.

- Quisiera presentarte a esta chica… quizá se una a nosotros en alguna que otra clase… y hasta quizá se decida a estudiar lo mismo que tú el próximo año… - respondió con una sonrisa el profesor y yo sonreí tímidamente.

- Sakura, un gusto – me presenté al chico y le di mi mano para que me la estrechara pero el simplemente la miró y la ignoró.

- Sai – contestó escuetamente. Yo me decepcioné un poco pues ese chico parecía duro como una roca y sin sentimientos así como cero cortesía.

- Oh vamos no seas tan amargado Sai… - interrumpió Danzo el escrutinio de la mirada de Sai hacia mí – mira el dibujo que ha hecho en tan solo una hora… y nunca había tomado este tipo de clases… - Sai ahora me miró con curiosidad, yo sonreí tímidamente - ¿No crees que deberíamos tener a un alma artística como ella entre nosotros? Un talento como este no debería desperdiciarse así… - terminó el anciano.

- Mi tío tiene razón – comentó el chico al final – deberías considerar venir más seguido a los talleres… - yo asentí emocionada por sus palabras.

- Quizá lo haga… - agregué.

- Me voy tío, tengo unas obras que terminar… - y sin más se fue de allí. Yo lo seguí viendo hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Es un buen chico – dijo de repente Danzo a lo que yo me sobresalté pues me había olvidado que el anciano aún seguía a mi lado – pero está demasiado metido en su trabajo… sus obras y esculturas es todo su mundo… - suspiró el profesor con su semblante algo apesadumbrado.

- Oh… - acoté yo sin saber que más decir. Junté los materiales que había utilizado para la pintura y tomé mis cosas para marcharme del lugar – Bueno… fue un gusto conocerlo profesor Danzo – el sonrió – ahora tengo que irme.

- Espera… - me detuvo él – llévate la pintura – a lo que yo iba a negar acerca de eso pues no me parecía correcto – así cada vez que la mires recordarás este día… quien sabe… quizá te ayude a decidirte para tomar más de mis clases… - esta vez ambos sonreímos y tomando la pintura enrollada me fui del taller sintiéndome muy feliz conmigo misma, ahora ya sabía el nombre del chico misterioso que me gustaba: Sai.

De esa manera fue que conocí a Sai. De ahí en más tuve algunos exámenes los cuales aprobé con muy buena nota, aunque no había podido volver a los talleres. Una vez finalizó mi segundo año me anoté para tomar los cursos de verano que daban de la carrera Arte y Pintura, ya que sinceramente lo había pensado y hablado con mi abuela, y había llegado a la conclusión de que me gustaba mucho ese lado del arte, aparte que estaba mi pelinegro favorito lo cual inclinaba la balanza favorablemente. En el verano vi mucho más seguido a Sai, tomé las clases del profesor Danzo, el cual impartía dos horas y media, dos veces por semana. A veces Sai era el modelo a dibujar, otras veces era algún que otro alumno del lugar, y en un par de ocasiones el modelo era alguien externo. Las veces que Sai no posaba generalmente dibujaba junto a nosotros o se ubicaba en un rincón del taller a realizar alguna que otra cosa de su interés.

Ese verano ayudó a que Sai y yo nos acercáramos y comenzáramos un extraño tipo de amistad ya que él era alguien bastante peculiar; no hablaba mucho, sus acciones eran mayoritariamente mudas pero una vez que tocaba un lienzo expresaba un sinfín de emociones contenidas.

Una vez que comenzaron nuevamente las clases, no me anoté en todas las materias de mi último año de Actuación, sino que sólo lo hice en algunas, para poder tomar las materias del primer año de la otra carrera que me quedaban para finalizar así un año completo de la carrera de Arte y Pintura. En esas clases no tenía a Sai como compañero pues él ya las había cursado ya que ese era su último año, pero muchas veces coincidíamos en salones conjuntos, y él a veces me asesoraba con algunas dudas que me surgían. Fue un viernes luego de mi última clase del día que me encontré a Sai esperándome afuera del salón, anteriormente había recibido una nota escrita donde ponía que me quería hablar de algo, por lo que una vez me encontré con él fuera del salón ambos nos encaminamos hacia el taller donde su tío Danzo daba clase, a esa hora estaría vacío el lugar y podríamos hablar tranquilos. No tenía idea de lo que quería Sai hablar conmigo ya que nunca conversaba demasiado, sino eran más los momentos que pasábamos en silencios cómodos, simplemente acompañándonos el uno al otro, mirando un atardecer luego de una caminata, pintando juntos, cada uno en su lienzo, etc; por lo que mis expectativas eran demasiadas en ese momento de espera en el que caminábamos al taller. Finalmente llegamos al mismo y una vez adentro, me dirigí al centro, que era donde siempre se encontraba posando el objeto de estudio de nuestras pinturas, lo miré un momento hasta que la voz de Sai me sacó de mi ensimismiento.

- Quiero pedirte algo – dijo con esa voz tan particular que tenía y que me alborotaba en mi interior, sin duda había llegado a pensar que estaba enamorada de él pues la admiración que su talento me provocaba así como la atracción que sentía por él eran muy fuertes.

- Dime – contesté mirándolo y percibiendo algo nuevo en su mirada, parecía tan concentrado en mí, tan intensamente interesado. Se acercó a mí y temblé por dentro de ansiedad. ¿Acaso me tocaría? ¿O me besaría? Sai quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de mí y levantó una mano acariciando mi mejilla en un acto que nunca hubiera esperado de él, luego fue acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

- Quiero que poses para mí… - susurró y su aliento chocó con mi oído produciéndome un escalofrío. Sentirlo así tan cerca de mí y con esa actitud nueva en él definitivamente no ayudaba a mi autocontrol, mi sexo estaba húmedo y anhelante de atención; y yo apenas podía creer lo que mi raro amigo me acababa de pedir.

- ¿Por qué quieres que pose para ti? – le pregunté un poco extrañada cuando logré liberarme de esa nube de confusión en mi mente. Él me miró atentamente y acarició una vez más mi mejilla.

- Quiero pintarte… - dijo en voz baja en un tono que se me antojó de lo más seductor, tragué saliva un momento intentando controlar un poco los nervios que sentía en ese momento pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco sabiendo que Sai quería pintarme desnuda. Si bien era cierto que en varias ocasiones él había posado de esa manera (ocasiones en las cuales yo suspiraba inconscientemente y mi mente me hacía jugadas pervertidas con la imagen del chico) una cosa muy diferente era que lo hiciera yo, era algo que nunca se me había ocurrido.

- Pero… no sé… - titubeé.

- Por favor… - insistió. Y yo no me pude resistir a esa mirada penetrante que me traspasaba, después de todo confiaba en el criterio profesional de Sai, sabía que era un excelente artista y que me pidiera algo así no se le debe haber hecho fácil con lo que le costaba relacionarse con la gente, así que suspirando y bufando para alejar el nerviosismo que sentía al verme expuesta de esa manera frente a alguien como Sai me dirigí al lugar donde posaría. Sai había dispuesto un sillón allí con una tela de color verde (que combinaba con mis ojos) y mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecer al nuevamente pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Fui detrás de un biombo que habían dispuesto en el lugar para cambiarse (los modelos que posaban) a unos metros del sillón y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Una vez que estuve semi-desnuda (mantuve mi ropa interior) me puse una bata fina que Sai había colocado allí y me dirigí nuevamente al sillón, ahí miré a Sai para que me dijera como ponerme, enseguida vino a mi lado.

En silencio, me colocó de espaldas a él y comenzó a bajar por mis hombros la bata que hasta ese momento estaba cubriendo mi casi desnudez. Mi piel se erizó al sentir sus manos ahora esbozando una caricia por mis brazos desnudos.

- Te quiero desnuda… - dijo el en un murmullo con su cuerpo casi pegado al mío, y su boca muy cerca de mi nuca haciendo que yo me mordiera el labio y apretara un poco las piernas el sentir mi sexo palpitar excitado por la situación de estar con ese chico que me volvía loca. Sus manos recorrieron apenas tocando con las puntas de los dedos mi piel, mi abdomen, mis brazos, mis hombros, mi espalda; hasta que sentí como era despojada de mi brasier y mis pezones se endurecían al quedar expuestos. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer mi abdomen y apenas rozó mis senos un momento para luego ir bajándolas, dirigiéndolas hacia mis bragas. Sentí como mi respiración quería agitarse ante la erótica situación en la que me encontraba pero me contuve con todas mis fuerzas. Sai se arrodilló detrás de mí y con sus manos en mi cadera fue bajándome las bragas mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, hasta que quedé completamente desnuda frente a él pero aún de espaldas. A estas alturas ya no sabía que esperar de mi amigo pintor, ya que ese no era el trato a los modelos, ya no me parecía nada profesional su actitud sino un amante empeñado en seducir a una chica. Estaba muy sorprendida.

Le sentí volver a incorporarse nuevamente sintiendo una vez más como subía sus manos por mis piernas. Le sentí erguido detrás de mí y me dio la vuelta para dejarme de frente a él, mirándome a los ojos esta vez. Su mirada sin duda traspasaba cada rincón de mi ser, bajé un poco abochornada mi mirada y no pude evitar notar que su miembro estaba erecto, se le notaba a través del pantalón suelto que usaba en ese momento por lo que una vez más volteé mi mirada hacia el costado.

- Acuéstate – pidió Sai con esa voz solemne y su rostro inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos tuvieran una intensidad ardiente. Hice lo que me pidió y quedé recostada en el sillón; él se arrodilló a mi lado y comenzó a colocarme en la posición que quería para su obra, me levantó un brazo para que quedara alzado en el borde del respaldo, y el otro reposando junto a mi cara; luego con sus manos fue acariciando mis piernas y me las abrió un poco. Sin perder expresión de mi rostro tocó el interior de mis muslos y no pude evitar gemir levemente ante su toque. Lo hacía todo tan despacio, tan sensual que me hacía enloquecer. Finalmente tocó mi centro ya húmedo por la exposición al toqueteo previo (y mi mente traviesa) y comenzó a masturbarme.

- Sai, ¿qué…? ¡Aah!... – gemí al sentir sus dedos irrumpiendo en mi centro.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? – preguntó ahora con su voz algo ronca. Yo estaba algo nublada por el placer que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo, mi respiración estaba agitada y los latidos de mi corazón estaban descontrolados.

- S-sí… pero… ¡aah!... – no pude seguir hablando porque nuevamente los gemidos escapaban de mi boca.

- Sólo déjate llevar… - susurró Sai ahora en mi oído mientras él ya desnudo se posicionaba entre mis piernas para proceder a adentrar su miembro en mi cuerpo. Su falo era enorme. Entró despacio en mí, esperando que mi intimidad se acostumbrara a su tamaño, pero para ese entonces me encontraba tan excitada que lo único que quería era que comenzara a moverse. Sin embargo, aunque mi cuerpo me pedía rapidez y culminación, él simplemente entraba y salía lentamente de mí, prolongando el acto, haciéndome sentir sensaciones más duraderas y placenteras; tuve tres orgasmos de esa manera en esa hora y media que Sai se mantuvo a su ritmo constante en ese vaivén enloquecedor. Fueron pocos los besos que intercambiamos, él se dedicó más que nada a recorrer mi piel con sus manos y su lengua. Una vez que esa sesión de sexo culminó suspiré completamente satisfecha; sin saber que eso era solamente el principio de una tarde sumamente inolvidable. Unos minutos después Sai se levantó y comenzó a jugar sobre mi cuerpo con sus pinceles, logrando que me retorciera de placer ante los juegos y cosas que me hacía con sus instrumentos en mi cuerpo. Unas horas después con tanta acción y placer experimentado, me quedé dormida sobre el sillón.

Desperté un par de horas después y vi que parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con la tela verde; Sai estaba detrás de un lienzo a unos metros alejado, pintándome. Su trabajo casi estaba terminado y me sorprendí al ver la obra ya que era exactamente igual a mí, expresión incluida. Bendito sea su talento nato, mis obras (las pocas que hasta el momento me había atrevido a realizar) parecían nada comparadas con las suyas. Admiré cada trazo del pincel sobre el lienzo, maravillándome de todas las sensaciones que me despertaba la pintura, aunque fuera yo misma la musa que había inspirado el cuadro. Ese día conocí mucho más acerca de Sai en el aspecto íntimo y personal, conocí una nueva faceta del sexo, ya que estaba acostumbrada a algo más fuerte, brusco, pasional; son Sai había sido más erótico y lento, prolongado y profundo. Sin duda el chico aunque no lo parecía era un completo experto en el arte del tacto. Durante el resto de ese semestre y el siguiente, Sai y yo nos acercamos mucho más, pasamos muchas noches y tardes disfrutando de los placeres de la carne (y de la pintura) y una vez que terminó ese año, yo tenía mi primer año de la carrera Arte y Pintura terminado, y Sai estaba graduado. Ese último mes de clases nos habíamos visto muy poco con Sai ya que ambos preparábamos los exámenes finales y me había ido dando cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enamorada de él. El chico era un dios en el sexo pero el cariño que compartíamos era más bien de amigos, de muy buenos amigos. Yo sabía que yo era muy importante para él porque había sido la única persona en los años que él llevaba en la universidad con la que se había abierto, hasta su tío Danzo me lo había reconocido y le hacía muy feliz que su sobrino hubiera podido socializar con alguien.

Finalmente la despedida con Sai se dio; al final de la ceremonia de su graduación nos fuimos a un parque cercano al campus de la universidad. Fue una charla de lo más tranquila en la cual él expuso que durante el verano iba a irse a exponer sus obras por diferentes museos del país, ya tenía un semi-contrato, lo cual era genial para su despegue como pintor y artista; al fin su sueño se haría realidad y eso me ponía muy contenta. Ambos expresamos un poco de lo que sentíamos quedando de acuerdo con que el tiempo compartido había sido muy enriquecedor y valioso, ambos nos queríamos pero en ningún momento habíamos pensado en un futuro juntos, simplemente habíamos cedido a nuestros deseos. De esa manera, luego de un largo abrazo y un fogoso beso de despedida, Sai se fue del lugar en el que tuvimos esa conversación, y yo me quedé contemplando la naturaleza del parque y reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido ese año. Mi abuela estaba muy orgullosa de mí y me lo había demostrado esperándome en la casa con una gran cena y deliciosos postres. Ahora quedaba comenzar mi verano, el cual sabía de antemano que iba a ser bastante complicado. Me anotaría nuevamente en algunas materias del segundo año de Arte y Pintura para adelantarlas; participaría en una obra en la cual había audicionado que duraría tan sólo mes y medio, y luego ya se dedicaría a terminar un par de cuadros que le habían quedado por la mitad. El verano recién estaba comenzando y aún tenía tiempo para pulir sus planes a realizar durante el mismo.

* * *

Hasta aquí ha llegado el capi, el próximo capi será el último (según mis planes) pero siempre el final se puede dejar a votación jeje, así que una vez hayan leído el último capi de este three shot ustedes chicas/os serán los que decidan lo que yo haré XD

Buen fin de semana!

Matta ne!

Juli


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente he traído el último capi de este three - shot. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que la inspiración se me había ido por un caño y no podía encontrarla ni tampoco tenía el tiempo necesario de dedicarme a plasmar mis ideas en papel. **

**En cuanto a mis otros fic: "Entre el pasado y el futuro"; y "El hada y el príncipe" intentaré continuar con los capítulos que le siguen a los que están ahora publicados, adelantaré lo más que pueda. Espero no tardar en actualizar, sé que son fics que han gustado mucho y me han pedido que los continúe. Por mis lectoras intentaré hacerme el tiempo XDDD**

**De todos modos, muchas gracias por seguirme, y apreciar mis humildes palabras. Sin más les dejo para que se entretengan un rato. Por las dudas recuerden que habrá lemon. **

**Diferentes facetas: Madara, Gaara y Sasori.**

Finalmente me había graduado y conseguido el dinero para comprar mi casa soñada. La misma se ubicaba en una ciudad pequeña aledaña a la capital del país, donde hasta ahora había vivido toda mi vida; y necesitaba algunas refacciones por lo que había averiguado en el lugar algún contratista que estuviera muy bien recomendado para poder comenzar las obras en mi casa; o al menos tener un presupuesto de lo que me costaría. Aún tenía un buen dinero ahorrado, de lo cual agradecía a mis ofertas de actuación. Y aún tenía alguna que otra oferta pendiente. Incluso había tenido un ofrecimiento para un papel en una película; sin embargo, prefería tomarme el tiempo para descansar de todo el ajetreo que había sido mi vida en estos últimos años, y finalmente comenzar con los cimientos del que se convertiría en mi hogar. Me sentía dichosa de al menos haber logrado la mitad de mi sueño.

Una vez que todo estuviera terminado mudaría a mi abuela Tsunade a mi nuevo hogar y podríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas.

El último año no había tenido ningún romance pues había decidido trabajar como una loca y hacer la mayor cantidad de dinero que podía; había vivido para la universidad y las obras. Ahora podía respirar un poco mejor y dedicarme a eso que tanto había postergado: mi propia vida.

* * *

El contratista era un pelirrojo muy sexi en quien había puesto mis ojos nada más verlo. Sus ojos habían reconocido mi belleza y el coqueteo había comenzado casi de inmediato. Podía decir de él a simple vista que no sería como otros tipos con los que hubiera estado, algo con Sasori (porque ese era su nombre) no sería una aventura corta, ni sexo sin compromiso. Sasori tenía unos buenos valores familiares y unos cimientos tradicionales, era muy respetuoso y responsable, una persona que sería un excelente padre de familia. Centrado, enfocado, y alguien que seguramente mi abuela adoraría para mí. Yo aún no estaba muy segura si quería ese tipo de compromiso en mi vida, amaba mi libertad y me costaba mucho atenerme a las implicaciones de una relación monogámica estrictamente dicha, pero quien sabe, con los sentimientos uno nunca sabe, ¿no?

Sasori había ido a mi casa por primera vez un sábado de tarde, ya que era el primer tiempo libre que tenía debido a que era muy requerido por su fino trabajo de remodelación. Le había guiado por la propiedad mostrándole las averías y reparaciones que serían necesarias, escuchando sus consejos y opinión acerca de lo que sería mejor para no arruinar o preservar tal o cual cosa. Me gustaba su mente organizada y detallista, y me intrigaba su ingenio cuando algunas indirectas coquetas surgían entre nosotros. Pero solamente eso era lo que obtenía de él. Algunas miradas y algunas respuestas que me mantenían con la mente alerta todo el tiempo que pasaba en su compañía.

Finalmente comenzaron las obras y Sasori tenía a sus trabajadores en mi casa de lunes a viernes desde el mediodía hasta la tardecita. Debido a su apretada agenda, era el único horario en que los trabajadores podían dedicarse a mi casa a los detalles que Sasori previamente les había explicado. Notaba continuamente las miradas de esos hombres robustos sobre mí, y no me molestaba, al contrario, me encantaba sentirlas y mi ego se sentía por las nubes. Yo era muy amable con ellos, dejándoles bebidas para que tuvieran cuando necesitaran y algunos sándwiches de vez en cuando. Eran pocos pero amables y aunque mirones, no eran irrespetuosos. A veces conversaba algunas palabras con alguno e incluso un par llegaron a pedirme consejo sobre chicas. Yo me reía y tonteaba con ellos, pues siempre había sido una persona que sabía integrarse. Uno de estos hombres me intrigaba mucho, se llamaba Madara y era más silencioso que los demás. Se veía siniestro en algunas ocasiones, pero más de una vez le capturé observándome fijamente, morbosamente, mientras en mi interior se revolvían una serie de sentimientos que a veces no sabía si era atracción, repulsión o miedo. Supongo que en algún momento podría identificar que me pasaba con ese hombre.

Un par de veces me encontré con Madara de improvisto en alguna de las salas en que no había nadie más, él simplemente se quedaba mirándome fijo, observándome. Yo muchas veces le saludaba y seguía de largo mi camino, sin poder evitar un estremecimiento cada vez que pasaba a su lado. El hombre era intrigante, casi ni hablaba y sus ojos parecieran que guardaban los secretos del universo. Finalmente me di cuenta de que me gustaría ser poseída por ese hombre. Por lo que tracé un plan para la próxima vez que me lo cruzara solo.

* * *

Fue una tarde donde los demás trabajadores estaban afuera que me había encontrado con Madara sin camisa, tomando agua en mi cocina, del fregadero, y esa pose de macho primitivo me había desbocado las hormonas como hacía tiempo no me pasaba. Claro que muchas veces me masturbaba pensando en Sasori pero aunque habíamos salido a comer – puramente por trabajo (_claro, como no, mis intenciones siempre eran tentarlo, pero el tipo parecía que nunca cedía_) – nunca nos habíamos ni besado siquiera. Y con tanto hombre alrededor últimamente sentía que mi casa estaba llena de testosterona y yo me merecía probar un poco de ella, ¿no?

La mirada de Madara fue hacia mí y me recorrió entera. Esta vez no salí huyendo como otras veces pues ya había tomado la decisión de que este hombre podía darme una buena follada. Le miré también a los ojos desafiando a que hiciera un movimiento pero simplemente se quedó allí. Me pasé la mano por mi pecho, provocándolo con mi escote pero el solamente sonrió. No estaba usando bragas esta vez, solamente una pollerita corta muy cómoda y fácil de manipular para lo que tenía en mente con este hombre robusto.

- No juegues con fuego niña… - me dijo con una voz ronca y profunda – mira que te puedes quemar… - su voz parecía burlona, como si intentara asustarme para que me alejara antes de que su fuego me consumiera. _Estaba tan equivocado si pensaba que iba a alejarme, quemarme era justamente lo que estaba buscando_. Sonreí y la expresión de Madara cambió a la de un animal al acecho. _Justo como lo quería_. Se acercó a mí lentamente evaluándome y lamiéndose los labios. Llegó justo frente a mí e inclinándose a mi cuello me olió, _realmente me olió_, y me volvió a mirar. – No digas que no te lo advertí. – me dijo y antes de que me diera cuenta me dio la vuelta poniéndome con la cara pegada a la pared mientras me apretaba contra ella con su cuerpo musculoso. Una pizca de miedo me recorrió por la sorpresa y sentí una de sus manos sostener mis muñecas entre ambos, inmovilizándome. Luego sentí un roce de ropa y supe que se estaba bajando los pantalones. Me sentí aprehensiva por un momento ya que esto era bastante diferente a lo que yo había imaginado pero mi mente se perdió cuando sentí su mano acariciar entre mis piernas, en mi centro desnudo. – Ahora, - me dijo hablándome al oído, - ahora vas a tener una buena follada… - se rió – y no me digas que no te lo advertí. - Temblé un momento hasta que lo sentí enterrarse en mi interior sin previo aviso haciendo que yo chillara por la sorpresa. Él rió por mi reacción y me cogió duro, realmente duro, mientras sostenía mis manos con una de las de él, y con la otra me tiraba del pelo para dejar mi cuello ante su boca. Me lamió la zona y me mordió, _fuerte,_ dejándome un moretón en el lugar. Mi cuerpo floreció en sensaciones, y aunque prácticamente era casi una violación lo que Madara me estaba haciendo, no puedo negar que parte de mi lo disfrutó. Mi vena perversa recordó y mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina ante la fuerza de ese hombre, ante la dureza y la violencia de sus penetraciones. Él lo notó, largó una carcajada y se detuvo. – Así que a la gatita le gusta fuerte… subamos las apuestas entonces – acto seguido salió de mí y con el jugo de mi excitación sondeó mi entrada trasera, a lo que yo me puse un poco rígida ya que el sexo anal siempre lo había practicado con personas experimentadas y pacientes, que me excitaban y se preocupaban mucho por mí antes de la penetración; pero este hombre no iba a ser dulce ni cariñoso. Ni paciente. Quizá sí me iba a quemar con fuego al final, y ya no estaba segura de que me fuera a gustar. Intenté forcejear un poco pero él solamente me apretó más duro las muñecas – Quieta gatita… - decía mientras seguía metiendo su dedo en mi ano, y yo sentía que parte de mi excitación se mantenía en parte por la adrenalina del momento. Lubricó un poco su pene con mis jugos y luego comenzó a empujar en mi ano, mientras yo apretaba los dientes para no chillar ni quejarme por el dolor que sentía.

Madara no fue suave, empujó varias veces sin detenerse hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta las bolas en mi culo mientras yo sudaba y me quejaba en voz baja para que nadie nos escuchara. Me dolía terriblemente mi entrada trasera, y el pene de ese hombre se sentía muy apretado en ese lugar. Madara siseó de satisfacción y comenzó a moverse mientras yo veía las estrellas y algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Esto no era para nada como yo hubiera esperado. Él siguió moviéndose en mi interior mientras él jadeaba en éxtasis hasta que se corrió con un gemido gutural que me removió las entrañas. Quedó agitado en mi espalda y su frente apoyada en mi hombro. Le sentí sonreír y besarme la nuca con una ternura que jamás hubiera pensado que tuviera. – Tienes un lindo culo gatita… me corrí muy bien el él - echó una carcajada y me pasó la lengua por el cuello y mi oído – ya que has sido una buena puta voy a permitir que te corras tú… - yo fruncí el ceño con confusión, lo único que quería ahora era darme un baño muy largo y olvidar el momento con ese hombre – y te vas a correr duro gatita – y sonriendo el me llevó hacia el sofá donde me colocó sobre el respaldo, con mi culo expuesto a él y mi cabeza cayendo hacia abajo del otro lado, aún apresaba mis muñecas detrás de mi espalda. Comenzó a lamer mi culo adolorido y mi raja, mordisqueando mi clítoris y succionándolo mientras dos de sus dedos arremetían en mi entrada y yo, casi sin poder creérmelo, subía a un clímax cada vez más vertiginoso. – Córrete gatita, córrete para mí. – y yo me corrí, duro, gritando y temblando. Él me colocó en mis pies de nuevo y me sostuvo por los brazos, mirándome a los ojos. Yo estaba sonrojada, y el sonrió – muy bien gatita, creo que hoy has aprendido una lección, ¿verdad? – me preguntó seriamente. Yo me negué a sostenerle la mirada un poco avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero el me tomó la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo – Te hice una pregunta. Contéstame – pero me negué a admitir palabra por lo que me atrajo hacia él y me agarró del cabello levantado mi cara hacia la de él – Si no me contestas me veré obligado a darte otra lección gatita… e imagino que aún estás algo adolorida – agregó con ojos burlones al ver mis ojos agrandarse. Yo tragué.

- Sí… - dije en voz baja. Él levantó una ceja.

- Si, ¿qué?

- Sí, aprendí una lección – agregué con los dientes apretados. El sonrió.

- Así me gusta, que mi gatita sea obediente… - y me soltó. Yo me tambaleé un poco pero mantuve el equilibrio al final. Lo miré un momento y después subí escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que estaba utilizando en esos momentos. Me pareció escuchar voces mientras subía, quizá alguien había escuchado el jaleo que habíamos metido. Una vez en la habitación fui al baño y me metí en la ducha con ropa y todo, me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada allí, y así estuve un largo rato. Un estupor parecía haberme envuelto y me di cuenta un tiempo después que ya había anochecido, al menos un par de horas habían pasado desde lo que había sucedido con Madara.

Una vez que terminé la eterna ducha me cambié de ropa y comí algo. Ahora me encontraba sola en esa enorme casa pero me sentía segura allí, independiente de lo que la experiencia de la tarde me hubiera causado interiormente yo me había buscado lo que sucedió. Y al final lo había disfrutado, mi cuerpo al menos. Mi mente aún estaba en ascuas ante lo que había sucedido con Madara. Pero siendo una persona que siempre mira hacia delante y trata de superar obstáculos, decidí que no podía dejarme acobardar por una mala experiencia, simplemente ahora me tomaría un poco con calma las cosas y no actuaría tan impulsivamente con personas que realmente no conocía.

* * *

Mi rutina se había vuelto estar en casa debido a la presencia de los trabajadores de lunes a viernes, y los sábados hasta la tarde me quedaba por Sasori. Generalmente después de que él se iba conducía hacia lo de mi abuela y me quedaba con ella hasta el domingo de tarde, donde volvía a mi casa para poder comenzar de nuevo la rutina de los lunes. A pesar de que no había aceptado actuar en obras durante ese tiempo que duraran las remodelaciones en mi casa, había continuado trabajando en algunas de mis pinturas y pensaba tener pronta una exposición en una pequeña galería de la ciudad, donde ya habían aceptado presentarlas en la sección de pintores amateur.

En un par de meses los mayores arreglos de la casa estuvieron prontos, y de ahí en más el flujo de trabajadores fue menor. Con Madara no había vuelto a estar a solas ya que un par de días después del _incidente_ (así era como yo lo llamaba) no había vuelto a aparecerse por mi casa. No le pregunté nada a Sasori por él. En cuanto a la casa, ahora faltaba encargarse de los detalles internos y carpintería y ese era más bien el trabajo de Sasori. Por lo que él y yo empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Cuando sus trabajadores habían estado trabajando en la casa, el se pasaba por allí a mediodía, cuando comenzaba la jornada de ellos, dándoles instrucciones y guiándoles en las que serían las tareas del día, luego el pasaba los sábados a revisar como iba todo y generalmente almorzábamos juntos. Ahora pasaba todo el sábado ultimando detalles y encargándose de cosas que le llevaban más tiempo. Y debido a eso comenzamos a hacernos más cercanos. Le notaba tratarme con afecto en algunas ocasiones, una caricia en un brazo de vez en cuando o algún comentario que hacía o me llamaba con algún apodo en otras. Y yo siempre había sido muy observadora del comportamiento de las personas. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de mí, sus actitudes me lo decían, sólo que a pesar de que yo también le había tomado cariño no sabía si a la larga, podría ofrecerle lo que él eventualmente querría de mi persona: un compromiso.

* * *

Una tarde le invité a Sasori a ir a la exposición de mis cuadros que se efectuaría en la galería y además de pasarnos un buen rato allí, fuimos a cenar a un bonito restaurante francés cerca del centro de la ciudad. No le habíamos puesto nombre a esa salida, pero sabíamos que era una cita; la primera cita oficial si es que lo pensaba ya que se sentía bastante diferente a las otras veces en que habíamos salido a comer juntos, o el tiempo que pasábamos entre las refacciones de mi casa. Esa noche hablamos de cosas más personales que en otras ocasiones y ambos confesamos que gustábamos el uno del otro. Cuando me dejó en mi casa le invité a entrar a tomar algo. Yo esperaba que esa noche pasara algo más íntimo entre los dos, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo y que me hiciera el amor, ya que desde que había estado con Madara no había salido con ningún otro hombre y esa no había sido una experiencia que mereciera la pena recordar demasiado. No me arrepentía a pesar de todo pero de todos modos no buscaría repetirla. _Con una vez fue suficiente, muchas gracias_. Y reconocía que tenía sentimientos por Sasori, me gustaba, le quería, y le deseaba muchísimo. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, delgado pero formado por el trabajo que realizaba; tenía lindos ojos café que siempre me miraban con honestidad. Su sonrisa era angelical realmente y era muy atento en todo lo que hacía. Habíamos tomado café sentados en el mismo sofá mientras conversábamos un poco más para luego quedarnos en un silencio repentino. Sabía que él tenía tantas ganas como yo y sin embargo, parecía que hubiera algo que le frenara.

Sentí sus ojos en mí y le devolví la mirada. Una de sus manos me acarició la mejilla y sus ojos brillaron.

- Eres tan hermosa Sakura – dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Yo llevé mi mano a la de él y se la sostuve allí. Era el momento de dar el paso.

- Bésame – le dije sensualmente. Y él lo hizo. Me besó suave al principio, y yo abrí mis labios para profundizarlo. Tomó la invitación y el beso se tornó fogoso mientras nos abrazábamos y las caricias comenzaban a recorrer nuestros cuerpos. Le sentí inclinarse sobre mí donde ambos quedamos acostados en el sofá. Una de sus manos me sostenía por la nuca mientras la otra me acariciaba la pierna y yo subí mis manos para acariciarlo desde el cuello, pasando por su pecho hasta que una vez que llegué a su estómago él se separó de mi agitado, aunque aún no me soltaba la nuca. Sus ojos me perforaron y por un instante nos vimos un tanto confundidos ambos; yo porque se había detenido y él, bueno, no sé porqué. - ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté acariciándole el pecho en forma circular e insinuante.

- No… no – contestó – pero estamos yendo un poco rápido – me dijo a lo que yo le miré con el ceño fruncido. _¿A qué se refería?_ – No me malinterpretes… - contestó – me gustas mucho pero quiero hacer las cosas bien… - me acarició ahora con las dos manos mis mejillas – me gustas tanto Sakura – agregó besándome los párpados, mi nariz, las mejillas, y luego me abrazó – demasiado quizás… - susurró contra mi pelo mientras me sostenía contra su pecho. Le abracé también y nos quedamos así, acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Se sentía bien, correcto, pero de algún modo era raro. Nunca me había sucedido algo así… es decir… _¿qué hombre se negaría a tener sexo con la chica que le gusta? Sin duda uno que estaba enamorado y quería que la chica lo tomara en serio, joder. _Suspiré. Yo lo entendía. Quizá yo también me estaba enamorando un poquito también de él. Pero mi libido no estaba muy contenta.

Luego de ese suceso entre los dos, salimos a comer afuera un par de veces más pero nunca llegamos a intimar tanto como esa primera vez que me había dejado con tantas ganas. A los dos. Sasori procuró evitar volver a pasar a mi casa a la vuelta de esas salidas aunque sí nos despedíamos con unos fogosos besos que nos dejaban la sangre ardiendo a los dos. A veces algunos sábados mientras él trabajaba yo lo sorprendía en algún atuendo para tentarlo y jugábamos un poco hasta que la situación se volvía caliente y él se separaba y salía a tomar aire. Por supuesto que mi frustración iba en aumento.

* * *

Un sábado Sasori llegó con su sobrino adolescente Gaara, quien venía a darle una mano para poder terminar una de las puertas del patio trasero. El chico, pelirrojo también tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes, era delgado pero el aire de inocencia que le caracterizaba era muy llamativo y atrayente. El muchacho se sonrojaba cada vez que me miraba y yo solamente podía sonreír ante el comportamiento del muchacho. Su inexperiencia y timidez se notaba a leguas. Ya habíamos almorzado los tres cuando yo me había ido a dar una ducha. Siempre dejaba la puerta del baño que daba a mi habitación abierta pues me gustaba sentir las corrientes de aire llevar las fragancias alrededor de la habitación. Sentí un golpe en la puerta del cuarto y grité a la persona que pasara, sin preocuparme de mi desnudez, aún me estaba secando con la toalla y pensé que quizá Sasori podría ser quien me descubriera así; sonreí malévolamente al imaginar su cara ante la nueva tentación impuesta. Pero no, era Gaara quien había entrado a la habitación y se encontrado muy sonrojado, mirando hacia el suelo y paralizado en el lugar. Sonreí aunque sentía un poco de pena por ese chico tan tímido. Entonces se me ocurrió que podía darle un regalo y un poco de confianza en sí mismo.

- Adelante Gaara, - le dije envolviéndome la toalla en mi cuerpo y dirigiéndome a él, - ¿qué necesitabas? – pregunté. El chico tartamudeó sin poder decir nada, así que le tomé de la mano y lo llevé al baño. Allí me arrodillé ante él y desabroché los pantalones mientras hacía que se sentara en la tapa del inodoro.

- ¿Qué-qué ha-haces?... – susurró entre atemorizado, excitado y nervioso. El chico me miraba con sus grandes ojos pasmado mientras yo le sonreía tiernamente y procedía a masturbarlo con mi mano. Jadeó mientras algunas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes y se agarraba de la cortina de la ducha.

- Disfrútalo Gaara – agregué antes de llevarme su miembro a la boca y comenzar a chuparlo y lamerlo, succioné la punta un poco mientras le notaba palpitar un poco en mi mano, sabiendo que el chico estaba muy caliente y probablemente fuera virgen. Cuando acaricié sus bolas él gimió y se acabó en mi boca llenándome la boca de semen, mientras yo le lamía todo el pene y el temblaba aún. Me miró aún más rojo si es que podía estarlo y yo sonriéndole nuevamente me paré y le di un casto beso en los labios a lo que él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Esto será un secreto entre los dos – le dije suavemente a lo que él asentía rápidamente. Acaricié su mejilla y agregué – eres un buen chico Gaara. – me lavé los dientes y salí del baño para vestirme en mi habitación. Una vez pronta, fui escaleras abajo.

Una mano me agarró del brazo dándome la vuelta y sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Has visto a Gaara? – me preguntó Sasori – Lo envié a decirte que habíamos terminado y que quería que vieras como había quedado todo. – le sonreí.

- Si, el fue a avisarme y se quedó arriba utilizando el baño – agregué. Él asintió y me acarició la mejilla. Un rubor tenue me cubrió las mejillas y el sonrió a su vez.

- Eres tan adorable… - susurró contra mis labios. Pero se separó y como siempre con esos abruptos cambios de comportamiento en circunstancias íntimas me dejó confusa. – Ven, vamos. Te mostraré como quedó todo. – y tomándome de la mano me arrastró para mostrarme todo. Como siempre su trabajo era impecable y agradecí haber podido dar con alguien tan talentoso para el trabajo como él. Mi casa sin duda había quedado como yo me la había imaginado cuando la había comprado y mis planes mentales se habían encargado de darle forma al entorno.

- Ha quedado preciosa! – le dije abrazándolo efusivamente – voy a limpiar todo y organizaré en la semana para poder dar una fiesta e invitar a mi abuela y mis amigos a que conozcan mi nuevo hogar – le informé muy alegre. El sonrió conmigo y me besó la coronilla mientras ambos veíamos a Gaara aparecer por la puerta. El adolescente aún estaba sonrojado y se puso aún más colorado cuando por un instante nuestros ojos se encontraron.

- Me alegro que te guste me dijo Sasori – y miró al chico – Gaara, al fin apareces, voy a llevarte a casa de tu madre que ya se nos ha hecho un poco más tarde de la hora que le dije que te devolvería. – el chico asintió. Sasori se volvió hacia mí y me besó suavemente para luego dirigirse hacia su camioneta con Gaara detrás. Una vez en ella me miró de nuevo – te llamo después. – yo asentí.

Ya era de noche cuando Sasori me llamó y hablamos un rato antes de que me fuera a dormir. Esa noche descansaría y vendría al día siguiente para darme una mano a limpiar todo. Ya había hablado con mi abuela para decirle que no podría ir ya que quería terminar de poner orden en el lugar y al fin podría comprar algunas decoraciones extras para la casa, lo cual no había hecho debido a que había preferido terminar antes con las obras en la misma, por miedo a que algo podría arruinarse. Al día siguiente domingo vino Sasori y entre los dos dejamos todo impecable. Eran las seis de la tarde para cuando terminamos todo y nos sentamos abrazados mientras tomábamos un refrigerio.

Estaba un poco cansada pero lo estaba más de ese muro que él había puesto entre ambos a la hora de la intimidad, quería superar esa barrera, finalmente me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él (la noche anterior mientras con un poco de remordimiento había recordado mi desliz con Gaara) y me había entrado un poco de pánico al darme cuenta de que si Sasori se enteraba se alejaría de mí.

Acaricié su pierna y sentí como su muslo se tensaba bajo mi mano. Me incorporé y me puse frente a él.

- ¿Porqué te pones así Sasori? Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que empezamos a salir y he esperado a que dieras el paso pero me estoy cansando, me hace preguntar si hay alguna otra razón que te detenga de estar juntos – le dije ya enojándome un poco por toda la situación. Él me miró un poco molesto pero suspiró haciéndome señas para que me sentara.

- Está bien… pero primero quiero saber algo – dijo seriamente. Yo me tensé un poco ante el tono de su voz.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasó con Madara? – preguntó y yo me paralicé. Nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta, ni que el pudiera saber algo de lo que sucedió aquella tarde. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me traspasaron queriendo saber todas las respuestas. Finalmente me aclaré la garganta y miré al suelo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Por qué piensas que pasó algo con él? – intenté evadir su pregunta.

- Sé que algo sucedió con él aquella tarde. Uno de los chicos me dijo que lo encontró un poco desarreglado cuando entró a la casa, que hacía rato que se había demorado y te vio subir las escaleras rápidamente. Y antes de irse ese día notó una de tus mejillas un poco roja. No te pregunté nada en ese entonces porque no sentía correcto ni tenía pruebas para dar a entender nada pero tienes que decirme que fue lo que pasó. – terminó.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – pregunté aún evadiendo su pregunta inicial, temiendo por dentro que le podría haber dicho Madara al respecto. No me había dado cuenta de que alguien hubiera notado algo raro ya que nadie había dicho nada entonces.

- Le hice algunas preguntas cuando Kakashi me contó aquello pero no me dijo nada. Tú tampoco tuviste ningún comportamiento extraño por lo que lo dejé pasar; y casi me olvidé del asunto cuando al terminar las obras de tu casa dimitió y se fue de la ciudad; pero cada vez que estamos juntos no puedo evitar pensar si sucedió algo que desconozco y eso me altera – terminó mirándome aún fijamente. Suspiré y lo miré a su vez.

- No sucedió nada Sasori – le contesté con mi mejor y más suave tono de voz. Él me miró incrédulo, reforcé mis palabras mirándolo con determinación – de verdad, nada pasó. Mi mejilla me la golpeé en la ducha en un resbalón, ese día solamente nos chocamos con él por accidente. – el siguió mirando mi rostro, buscando alguna señal de mentira, duda o nervios pero sólo estaba mi máscara, la misma que usaba cuando actuaba en el escenario. Frunció el ceño y se levantó bruscamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió pero antes de cruzarla se dio vuelta para mirarme.

- Sé que algo pasó Sakura – se veía enojado y nunca lo había visto así – y no puedo seguir con esto si no me dices que fue… - y salió de mi casa dando un portazo mientras yo me quedaba allí sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Un rato después reaccioné y me di una ducha. Me acosté y por primera vez en mi vida solté unas lágrimas debido a un hombre. Quizás estaba más enamorada de él de lo que había pensado. Pero es que ese era justamente mi problema, yo pensaba y en realidad cuando uno tiene sentimientos por alguien, tiene que sentir. Entre muchas cavilaciones me quedé dormida hasta que unos golpes incesantes me despertaron. Mirando desconcertada el reloj noté que eran las tres de la mañana, y me entró la cautela de quien podría ser a esa hora. No tenía vecinos cercanos por lo que muchas personas no podrían ser. Me levanté y me puse una bata fina sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y luego de mirarme en el espejo bajé a atender a quien fuera el que estuviera aporreando mi puerta de enfrente a esas horas. Apenas había abierto la puerta Sasori entró rápidamente apresándome contra la pared con su cuerpo, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos.

- No me importa que pasó con Madara… - susurró contra mis labios – solamente dime que no te lastimó – terminó, apoyando su frente contra la mía y mirándome a los ojos. En ellos podía ver la preocupación que el no saber le estaba causando y lo abracé sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío y besé su cuello sintiendo su estremecimiento. Su erección la notaba contra mi vientre y eso hizo que me excitara. Me acerqué a su oído mientras recorría esa distancia lamiendo su cuello.

- No me lastimó – susurré y acto seguido su boca reclamó la mía con fervor desesperado. Lo abracé mientras él abría mi bata y se bajaba los pantalones. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura mientras lo sentía introducirse en mi cuerpo lentamente.

Gemí mientras sentía su pene estirar mi carne húmeda y el jadeó una vez que estuvo muy profundo en mi interior. Me besó con más ganas mientras comenzaba a moverse y yo gemía al sentir la excitación salir por mis poros. Él besaba mis mejillas y mi cuello, mis ojos y parecía llevar sus labios por todos lados mientras continuaba moviéndose en mi interior. Era tan apasionado. Y yo sólo gemía su nombre porque al fin lo tenía haciéndome el amor como hacía tanto lo deseaba.

- Te amo Sakura – gimió en mi oído mientras yo sentía mi orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo y dejarme temblorosa, mientras las palpitaciones de su eyaculación latía en mi interior acompasada con mis propios temblores internos. Habíamos alcanzado el clímax juntos y de una manera ardiente. Volvió a besarme segundos después mientras cargándome me llevaba escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Aún estaba enterrado en mí y semi – erecto, y poco tiempo después me depositó en la cama cubriendo de besos mi cuerpo mientras yo me erizaba por su contacto. Su lengua conoció cada rincón de mi cuerpo y me hizo el amor de nuevo lentamente. Degusté mi propio sabor en su boca luego de llevarme a otro orgasmo con su lengua y sus dedos; antes de sentirlo adentrarse en mi ser suavemente y hacerme tocar el cielo con las manos por tercera vez esa noche. Nos quedamos un rato dormidos y horas después lo desperté con el íntimo contacto de mi boca en su miembro, para después ponerme a horcajadas sobre él y llevarnos a la cima a ambos de nuevo.

Ese día lo pasamos en la cama, amándonos poniéndonos al día con nuestros cuerpos de todo el deseo que habíamos acumulado desde que nos habíamos conocido. Desde que mis ojos se habían posado en él y mi mente perversa había decidido que tenía que tenerlo. Pues, finalmente lo tenía… y las vueltas del destino también habían decidido que al parecer él también me tendría a mí. Y no sólo mi cuerpo, sino también mi corazón.

* * *

La semana siguiente realicé mi fiesta de inauguración y mi abuela fue mi invitada de honor. La casa contaba con varias habitaciones y mi idea era llevarla a vivir conmigo tan pronto pudiera concertar la mudanza de sus cosas. Ella siempre había estado para mí y cuidándome, ahora era mi tiempo de cuidar de ella. Había conocido en la ciudad, gracias a Sasori, a una sobrina de una vieja amiga de su niñez, y la muchacha, Shizune, quien era a su vez enfermera, sería la encargada de cuidarla cuando yo tuviera que viajar por trabajo. A la fiesta habían ido Ino y sus amigos, quienes también se habían vuelto mis amigos: Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, con quienes aún me veía de vez en cuando, cuando el tiempo me lo permitía. Había invitado también a Hidan y Sai, pero ambos me habían avisado que no podrían ir ya que en esos momentos cada uno se encontraba ocupado en una obra y en una exposición, respectivamente. Deidara sí había aparecido y había sido uno de las almas de la fiesta. Era un chico que sin duda sabía entretener. El tío de Sai, Danzo también había concurrido ya que yo le guardaba mucho aprecio por haber sido mi tutor de Arte y Pintura en mi último año. Unos directores de algunas obras donde yo había actuado también habían hecho acto de presencia así como algunos conocidos del pueblo también se habían presentado. Había sido una gran noche para todos.

Dos semanas después de la fiesta había vuelto al entorno de los teatros y las obras. Trabajaba como loca en la semana en la capital, para volver los viernes de tarde a mi casa en la ciudad (la misma se encontraba a un par de horas de la capital). Sasori se quedaba en mi casa esas noches en que yo volvía y disfrutaba también de poder tener a mi abuela cerca. Shizune y ella se llevaban muy bien, y la misma tenía su habitación donde pasaba los días en que yo estaba fuera de la ciudad. Entre obra y obra aprovechaba a tomarme por lo menos una semana de descanso para poder dedicarle más tiempo a mis seres queridos. Incluso llegué a conseguir un papel en una película que me tuvo rodando en otra ciudad en el norte del país por dos meses, antes de que pudiera volver a mi casa. En ese tiempo Sasori había viajado fin de semana por medio para poder pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo, ya que ambos nos extrañábamos y luchábamos por mantener la relación como siempre. Fue una de esas veces en que él había viajado en que finalmente le había dicho que le amaba. Se había mostrado tan feliz por mi declaración que me había pedido que nos comprometiéramos en cuanto yo saliera del influjo de rodajes que me habían tenido prisionera desde hacía meses ya. Así que yo le había dicho que sí aunque por dentro aún me preguntaba a veces si realmente llegaría en algún momento a dar ese paso definitivo hacia el tenebroso altar. Por ahora seguía viviendo el día a día. Más adelante vería lo que el futuro me depararía. Lo más importante era que era feliz, y pensaba mantener esa felicidad_, costara lo que costase_.

* * *

Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capítulo y el final de esta historia. Sin duda una Saku muy... divertida? vividora? jejeje no importa, solamente espero que les haya gustado y no hayan quedado defraudadas por el final de la historia. Como dije una vez al principio, este fic estaba dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que les gustan las parejas de Sakura con chicos no frecuentes :-D

Les dejo un beso grande y hasta pronto!

Juliana


End file.
